local_government_historywikiaorg-20200213-history
Worthing
From the Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Worthing Worthing (/ˈwɜːrðɪŋ/) is a large seaside town in England, and district with borough status in West Sussex. It is situated at the foot of the South Downs, 10 miles (16 km) west of Brighton, and 18 miles (29 km) east of the county town of Chichester. With an estimated population of about 110,000 and an area of 12.5 square miles (32.37 km2) the borough is the second largest component of the Brighton/Worthing/Littlehampton conurbation, which makes it part of the 15th most populous urban area in the United Kingdom. Since 2010 northern parts of the borough, including the Worthing Downland Estate, have formed part of the South Downs National Park. In April 2019, the Art Deco Worthing Pier was dubbed the best in Britain. Worthing was incorporated as a municipal borough in 1890, when the towns absorbed the neighbouring civil parish of Heene. Subsequent enlargements took place in 1902, 1929 and 1933 before being reincorporated as a borough in 1974 under the Local Government Act 1972.10 Since its inception as a borough, the authority has granted freedom of the town to some 18 individuals. The borough's coat of arms includes three silver mackerel, a Horn of Plenty overflowing with corn and fruit on a cloth of gold, and the figure of a woman, considered likely to be Hygieia, the ancient Greek goddess of health, holding a snake. The images represent the health given from the seas, the fullness and riches gained from the earth and the power of healing. Worthing's motto is the Latin Ex terra copiam e mari salutem, which translates as 'From the land plenty and from the sea health'. In 1933 Charles Bentinck Budd, who had previously been elected to West Sussex County Council and the town council, revealed he was now a member of the British Union of Fascists (BUF). He was duly re-elected and the national press reported that Worthing was the first town in the country to elect a Fascist councillor. Tensions within the town increased, culminating in the street confrontations of the following year that became known as the Battle of South Street. The borough is divided into 13 wards, with 11 returning three councillors and two returning two councillors to form a total council of 37 members. The borough is unparished. Worthing remains part of the two-tier structure of local government, with some services being provided by West Sussex County Council. The town currently returns nine councillors to the county council from nine single member electoral divisions. The town has two members of parliament (MPs): Tim Loughton (Conservative) for East Worthing and Shoreham, who was Under-Secretary of State for Children and Families;19 and Peter Bottomley (Conservative) for Worthing West. At the 2010 general election, both were safe Conservative seats and have been held by their incumbents since the seats' creation before the 1997 general election. From 1945 to 1997 Worthing returned one MP. Since 1945 Worthing has always returned Conservative MPs.2122 Until 1945 Worthing formed part of the Horsham and Worthing parliamentary constituency. Worthing is included in the South East England constituency for elections to the European Parliament. See also Worthing Borough Council